An Eraman Christmas Carol
by Eraman
Summary: My version of Charles Dickens masterpiece with songs from my favorite version, A Muppet Christmas Carol.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay after watching a Muppet Christmas Carol this idea popped into my head. So if there is something in this story that you recognize I don't own it and I KNOW there has been CATS versions of Dickens' A Christmas Carol, but please just bare with me? Thank you.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal December day in London and the Jellicles were mingling around the town they call home. Some of the cats of London were trying to sell different things for the upcoming Holliday. Munkustrap and Quaxo were trying to sell apples in a booth but Quaxo kept eating them.<p>

"Buy them while they last", he called out as Munk advertised the kinds they had. Munk looked at him incredulously.

"They want last long the way you're eating them", Munk said.

"Hey I'm creating scarcity to make the prize go up", Quaxo answered.

Munk sighed.

"Quaxo-" he began but Quaxo had noticed me watching them and cleared his throat. Munk followed his gaze and saw me too.

"Oh hello Eraman", he said. "Welcome to the Jellicle Christmas Carol. I am here to tell the story."

"And I'm here for the food", Quaxo cut in.

"My name is Charles Dickens."

"And I'm Quaxo the-" He realized what Munk had said. "Hey wait a second you're not Charles Dickens."

"I am too!"

"No a furry silver tabby Charles Dickens that hangs out with a kitten?"

"Absolutely!"

Quaxo snorted. "Charles Dickens was a 19-th century novelist a _genius_."

"Aw thank you you're too kind."

"Why should I", he nods at me. "Or she believe you?"

"Because I know this story as the back of my paw." By now I can barely contain my laughter.

"Oh yeah? Proof it."

Munk huffs annoyed.

"Alright", he says and turns his back to Quaxo and holds out his paw. "Hm there is a scar almost in the middle from where I scratched my paw on a piece of glass."

Quaxo is looking at the paw but then realizes what Munk is doing.

"No no no no", he says annoyed and shakes his head. "Don't tell us your paw tell us the story geez!"

I laugh and notice other spectators do the same and we all look at the two cats.

"Oh oh thank you yes", Munk said and then looks at us with his eyes wide and kinda creepy. "The Marleys were dead to begin with."

I grin but notice Quaxo look shocked.

"Pardon me", he squeaks.

"That's how the story begins Quaxo 'The Marleys were dead to begin with'!"

"Ooooh."

"As dead as a doornail."

"It's a good beginning kinda creepy and all and spooky."

"Why thank you Quaxo."

"You're welcome Mr. _Dickens_."

Munk rolls his eyes and looks at us again while Quaxo just eats.

"In life the Marleys had been partners with a shroud moneylender named Bustopher Scrooge", Munk went on. "You'll meet him as he comes around that corner." Munk points and Quaxo and we follow his paw.

"Where", Quaxo asks and turns to Munk.

"There", Munk says and points.

"When?"

"Now!" Munk says and Quaxo and we all turn around again and a big cat with a dark look on his face comes around the corner. He is all dressed in black and has a silver spoon he uses as a cane. When he came around the corner it got much colder and darker.

"There he is", Munk said. "Mister Bustopher Scrooge."

He walks past us and I shiver as do Quaxo.

"Say is it getting colder around here", he asked. "Burr…" He shivers. We all start to follow Scrooge… on a safe distance and as Bustopher Scrooge walks by the other cats start to sing.

_Ad**: When a cold wind blows it chills you  
>Chills you to the bone<br>**Jelly**: But there's nothing in nature that  
>freezes your heart<br>Like years of being alone**_

_Skimble**: It paints you with indifference  
>Like a lady paints with rouge<br>**Asp**: And the worst of the worst  
><strong>Jenny**: The most hated and cursed  
><strong>Asp**: Is the one that we call Scrooge (yeah)**_

_Pounce: **Unkind as any  
><strong>Tumble: **And the wrath of many  
><strong>Pounce: **This is Bustopher Scrooge**_

___All**: Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug  
>There goes Mr. Grim<br>If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
>the winner would be him<strong>_

_Asp, Ad, Zo: **Oh, Scroogey loves his money  
>'Cause he thinks it gives him power<br>**Vegetables on a stand:_  
><strong><em>If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour<em>**

The cat that took care of them shook his head.

"Even the vegetables don't like him", he said.

Etcy, El, Jem: **_There goes Mr. Skinflint  
>There goes Mr. Greed<br>_**_Plato & Zo: **The undisputed master of  
>The underhanded deed<br>**All: **He charges folks a fortune  
>For his dark and drafty houses<br>**_**_  
><em>**_Jenny, Jelly, Skimble: **As poor folk live in misery  
><strong>Mouse: **It's even worse for mouses**_

_Mouse mother (spoken): **Please sir I want some cheese**_

_Queens: **He must be so lonely  
>He must be so sad<br>He goes to extremes  
>To convince us he's bad<br>He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
>Look close and there must be<br>a sweet man inside-Naaaah!  
><strong>_**_  
><em>**_All: **There goes Mr. Outrage  
>There goes Mr. Sneer<br>**Plato: **He has no time for friends or fun  
><strong>Tugger: **His anger makes that clear  
><strong>Tumble & Pounce: **Don't ask him for a favor  
>'Cause his nastiness increases<br>**Zo: **No crust of bread for those in need  
><strong>Mice: **No cheeses for us meeses**_

Somehow and I don't know exactly how Munk and Quaxo ended up in front of me and the others and Munk turned to us saying:

"Bustopher Scrooge liked the cold he was hard and sharp as a flint… secretive and selfcontained... as solitary as an oyster…"  
><strong><em><br>_**_All: **There goes Mr. Heartless  
>There goes Mr. Cruel<br>**Toms_: **_He never gives  
>He only takes<br>He lets his hunger rule  
><em>**_Queens: **If bein' mean's a way of life you  
>practice and rehearse<br>**Zo: **Then all that work is paying off  
><strong>Zo & Ad:**'Cause Scrooge is getting worse  
><strong>All: **Every day  
>In every way<br>Scrooge is getting worse**_

Quite a crowd had crowd had gathered and followed Bustopher to his office and when he suddenly turned around they all fled and I noticed some sneak into the building behind him without him knowing. He narrowed his eyes at us and I pretended to be very interested in my jacket. He glared for a bit more and then said:

"Humbug."

He entered his office and closed the door and I heaved a sigh of relief. I felt someone pull on my leg and looked down and saw Quaxo and Munk. The story was about to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Phew what an unpleasant fella", Quaxo said and looked at me and then Munk. Munk nodded.

"He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone Scroo…" He trailed off when he saw how dirty the windows to Bustopher's office were. Munk rolled his eyes and dragged a finger on the windowsill.

"Oi this really is a dirty city", he said and started to look around.

"Huh you tell me", Quaxo remarked and looked around too.

"Come here", Munk said and grabbed his tail. He then used Quaxo's tail to clean the window.

"Thank you for making me a part of this", Quaxo said and Munk let go of his tail without a word. Quaxo pulled it closed and glared at the larger silver tabby while he tried to clean his tail. Munk ignored him completely and turned to me again.

"He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone Scrooge. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, greedy old sinner."

I peeked into the window and saw Bustopher walk up to Skimble sitting on a chair looking sacred.

"Alonzo Cratchit", Bustopher said.

"Yes Mister Scrooge", Alonzo said looking up from his big book.

"Who is this?" Bustopher pointed at Skimble with his cane.

"Mister Skimbleshanks sir", Alonzo said and turned away. "He's here to speak to you about his… mortgage."

"Please Mister Scrooge", Skimble said. "I know you're very angry about this but I didn't mean to fall behind with the payments. EC knows it being Christmas and all, please don't shout at me Sir. And of course there's little Vicky her lounges' not right and the doctor takes his share doesn't he? I mean you can yell and scream and you're right but it won't be doing no good." By no Bustopher had taken off his coat and hung it up and now went back and grabbed Skimble by the neck.

"Because I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from", Skimble went on as Bustopher forced him to the door. "and that's the truuuuuth." Bustopher pushed him out of the office and down the stairs. Alonzo and his book keepers could hear he tumble down the stairs and just before Bustopher closed the door they heard:

"Thank you for not shouting at me!"

When the door slammed shut they all jumped and started working as fast as they could Bustopher walked right past them and into his office before calling out to Alonzo with a cold hard voice:

"Let us deal with the eviction notices of tomorrow Mister Cratchit."

"Um", Alonzo said and climbed down from the high stool he'd been sitting on. "Tomorrow is Christmas sir…"

"Very well you may gift-wrap them." Bustopher said and handed a huge pile of eviction notices to his head book keeper.

"Let us help with that Mister Cratchit", one of the book keepers, all of them rats, said.

"My there are certainly a lot today", Alonzo mumbled as he handed the huge pile, as tall as the rats, to a few of the book keepers.

"I got it I got it!" they kept calling but soon fell to the side dropping them all anyway. Alonzo covered his head waiting for a scream from Mister Scrooge but nothing came. Bustopher Scrooge only walked up to his desk, sat down and started to work.

"Christmas is a very busy time for us Mister Cratchit", he said calmly. "People preparing feasts, parties… spending the mortgage money on trivialities. One might say that December", he looked up at Alonzo grinning almost evilly. "Is harvest time for the moneylenders."

Alonzo swallowed a few times and tried to say something. The other book keepers ran up to him.

"Go on go on ask him", they whispered. "Tell him come on come on. Let's do it now."

"Um if you please Mister Scrooge it's gotten colder", Alonzo said in a timid way.

"Yeah", a rat squeaked.

"And the book keeping staff would like to have an extra shovel full of coal for the fire."

The rats where shaking and shivering.

"W-w-wee c-can't do the book keeping", one stuttered in cold.

"Yeah my pen has turned into an icicle", another supplied.

"Our assets are frozen", another said before they all shivered and whimpered. I felt so sorry for them and saw Quaxo looked at Munk… err Mister Dickens looking quite upset about this.

"How would the book keepers like to suddenly be unemployed!" Bustopher roared and I rubbed my eyes in shock because suddenly the book keepers, save Alonzo, were dressed in Hawaiian straw skirts and things like that.

"Yippe! Arriba!" They started.

**_This is my island in the sun_**

They sang happily while dancing away from Bustopher's doorway. Alonzo looked at them somewhat sadly.

"I-I think you convinced them once again Mister Scrooge", Alonzo said and timidly walked back to his own spot. Bustopher just smirked and then Munk turned to me.

* * *

><p>"At that moment", he said. "Who shall arrive at the door but Scrooge's nephew Misto."<p>

Quaxo started to look around.

"His only living relative", Munk went on.

"Nephew Misto", Quaxo snorted. "I don't see him."

"Trust me." Munk said and looks at the door. I follow his gaze and can see a black cat, black from his ears to the tip of his tail with a top hat, a black jacket and a red scarf walk up to the door. Quaxo is looking through the window again so he can't see him. The cat knocks hard on the door and frightens Quaxo so bad he falls down into a big pile full of snow.

"Hello uncle", Nephew Misto calls.

I manage to get a quick look inside the office and saw Bustopher look up, not looking so happy. Misto grins widely and enters. Now Munk realized Quaxo is stuck in the snow.

"Quaxo", he says.

"You're very good at that Mister Dickens", Quaxo says kicking with his legs. Misto enters the office with a huge grin on his face. I can't help but smile myself.

"A Merry Christmas uncle Scrooge EC bless you", he says happily.

"Merry Christmas?" Bustopher asks. "Bah! Humbug!"

Quaxo has managed to climb out of the snow and walks up to Munk.

"Quick it will be warmer in there", he says and they hurry inside. The others and I stay outside, we do not want to be detected… wait others? I looked around and realized… aw crap it was only me there! Oh well. I shrug and look in through the window again. I notice that Munk and Quaxo manage to get inside just before the door closes.

"Christmas humbug Uncle", Misto asks and I am surprised that no one and I repeat _no one_ except me has noticed that Munk and Quaxo are in there.

"Oh you don't mean that surely", Misto continues and walks into his Uncle's desk, taking of his hat as he goes.

I stifle a laugh as I hear Quaxo say:

"Burr actually it's colder in here."

"A merry Christmas you say", Bustopher says dully to Misto. "What right have you to be merry you're poor enough?"

"What right have you to be dismal you're rich enough", Misto retorts and I see Quaxo giggle and turn to Munk.

"He's got him there", Quaxo said rooting for Misto. "The old boy's speechless!"

"If I could work my will", Bustopher said looking up from his work and straight at his nephew. "Every idiot that walks around with a merry Christmas on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey." I'm horrified as is Alonzo who looks up from his work to watch his boss with huge frightened eyes. But that is not stopping Bustopher as he goes on with:

"And buried with a stake of iron through his heart."

"Not quite speechless", Quaxo remarks to Munk and watches the old cat behind the desk again.

"Oh Uncle", Misto laughs.

"Nephew", Bustopher says sharply. "You keep Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine."

"Christmas", Misto says sharply. "Is a loving honest", I notice Alonzo look up again, a soft smile playing at his lips. "And sharable time and though it's never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket I believe Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say EC bless it!"

"Yeah", the book keepers, save Alonzo, cheers.

"How does one celebrate Christmas in the unemployment line?" Bustopher yells and they all start to work quickly again. Oh I just want to take that mean old goat and kick him all the way back to where he came from.

* * *

><p>"Now in these times it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning gentlemen to walk around to the businesses to collect donations for the poor and homeless", Munk told… uh somebody because he was not looking at me or anyone else. He was also using Quaxo to light the fire. No he didn't use him as a match he forced Quaxo to blew on the fire. The door to the office opens and two cats I think they're names are Coricopat and Tantomile entered.<p>

"Mister Scrooge I presume", Coricopat said while Tantomile just followed him.

"Who are you", Bustopher asks looking past Misto at them.

"We are from the order of Bast's charity foundation", Cori explains. "We would like to speak with you about a donation."

Tantomile nodded quickly to show she agreed with her brother.

"Ah! Welcome", Misto says happily and walks out of the office to great them. "This jolly old gentleman here is Mister Scrooge he is very generous to charity." The smile on his lips made him look like the Cheshire Cat and I doubt that Bustopher would actually give anyone a penny if he couldn't get it back again.

"My dear nephew", Bustopher growled.

"As the season of the year Mister Scrooge many of us think that we must take care of our poor and homeless", Cori explains while he and his sister walks into the office.

"Are there no prisons no poorhouses", Bustopher asks with a 'kind' voice.

"Oh plenty of those sir", Cori laughs.

"Oh excellent", Bustopher says happily. "For a moment I was worried."

"Some of us wants to put up a fond for the poor and homeless", Cori continues. "How much can I put you down for?"

"Nothing." Bustopher continues to work.

"You wish to be named anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone", there was stone cold iron in his voice. "I don't make merry myself on Christmas."

"That certainly is true", Misto remarked from the door.

"I can't afford to give away one penny."

"That is certainly not true", Misto remarks.

"Don't you have other things to do this afternoon my dear nephew", Bustopher asks annoyed.

"Sadly I do uncle", Misto says digging through his pockets. "So I shall make my donation." He hands some coins to Tantomile that smiles shyly to him. "And leave you to make yours."

Yeah right I think he won't give as much as a spit. Misto puts on his hat and walks towards the door and now I notice the big Christmas decoration, those round things you put on doors, in his hands.

"Thank you so very much", Cori calls after him. At the door Misto stops and turns to Bustopher.

"Oh uncle", he exclaims. "Come and have Christmas dinner with me and Jemima tomorrow."

He's still grinning I must say that boy is either hopeless or just trying to keep his head up. One must certainly do that with an uncle like _that_!

"Why ever did you get married", Bustopher asks dully.

"Why", Misto asks incredulously. "Because I fell in love."

Bustopher laughs.

"Ha ha ha that's the only thing in the world sillier than a merry Christmas!"

"It's no use Uncle I shall keep my Christmas humor to the last a merry Christmas to you", he hangs up the decoration and I think I can trace just a little annoyance in his voice. "And a happy new year." He walks towards the door.

"Merry Christmas Misto", Alonzo almost whispers and Misto turns to him with a huge grin.

"Merry Christmas 'Lonz." Then he leaves.

"Humbug!" Bustopher calls after him before continuing his work. Cori and Tanto are still there and stands there looking at him. After a bit Cori clears his throat and Bustopher slowly looks up.

"Now then sir", Cori says. "about the donation?"

"Well then", Bustopher says and puts down his pen and slowly gets to his feet. "Let's see… I know how to treat the poor." The tone in his voice makes my skin crawl and he walks towards the door. "My taxes goes to pay for the prisons and the poorhouses the homeless must go there." The small hope I saw in the faces of Cori and Tanto vanishes and is exchanged for shock and horror.

"But some would rather die", Cori says.

"If they rather die they better do it", Bustopher snaps. "And decrease the overpopulation."

The twins look at each other in horror and hurriedly leaves the office with:

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear." And some silent curses from Tanto's side, that's what her eyes told me anyway.

"This is the door you may use it", Bustopher says and opens the door for them.

"Alright Tanto come along", Cori says grabbing his sister's arm to drag her out of there. "I think we've taken enough of mister _Scrooge's_ time!"

Bustopher slams the door shut and as he do the book keepers jump and starts working again. Bustopher is furious I can see it on his face and I pray more than ever that he won't see me… like a 1.72 human among cats is hard to miss… But somehow they keep doing just that. Bustopher tears down that pretty looking decoration the darling Misto left… jerk. That's when I notice a little kitten walking up to the door. Oh no oh no oh no I think and prays to somebody that he's not doing what I think he's doing! I recognizes him as the little kitten Pouncival. He clears his throat and starts to sing:

**_Good King Wenceslas looked out  
>On the feast of Stephen<br>When the snow lay round about_** – I notice Bustopher tear the door open and look hatefully at the small kitten. At first Pouncival doesn't notice but soon does…**_  
>Deep and crisp and even<br>Brightly shone the… moon … that night…_**

I face palm as the kitten trails off and swallows.

"What do you want", Bustopher growls darkly.

"Uhm… a penny for the song governor?" Pouncival asks and Bustopher slams the door shut in his face. I sigh and feel sorry for the little one. But then Bustopher tears up the door again, he's… is he going to give him a penny? My eyes widen when he throws that Christmas decoration at the kitten. I gasp and cover my mouth and pray of not being detected, but Bustopher just slams the door shut and walks calmly and quietly back into his office.

* * *

><p>I sigh and rub my hands to keep them warm as the day flies by and Munk and Quaxo are just sitting in a corner in the office. It's getting dark outside and even inside the office it's quiet, no one is writing anything, except for Bustopher and I see the book keepers huddle together near Alonzo. They're talking about something and after a bit Alonzo walks up to the door.<p>

"Um excuse me Mister Scrooge", he says in that soft quiet voice of his. Bustopher looks up. "But it appears to be closing time."

"Very well", Bustopher says in his cold voice. "I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning." He looks down on his work again. The book keepers huddle up to Alonzo and urge him on.

"Um… um", he stutters. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Eight thirty then."

"Oh", Alonzo looks down as do the rest of them. "Um if you please sir half an hour hardly seems customary for Christmas day." Alonzo looks away afraid of being yelled at and Bustopher narrows his eyes at him.

"How much time off is customary mister Cratchit?"

"Um…" Alonzo hesitates. "The whole day…"

"Yeah yes that's right", the book keepers agree. Bustopher looks at them with astonishment on his face. If it was for Alonzo's "idiocy" or that he actually mentioned the whole day I don't know.

"The entire day", he asks.

"No", the rats say.

"It was the cat's idea", one says and points to Alonzo.

"If you please Mister Scrooge", Alonzo goes on after some quick thinking. "Why open the office tomorrow? Other businesses would be close you'd have no one to do business with! It will waste a lot of expensive coal for the fire." I had to smile at that. He was smarter than Bustopher gave him credit for.

"It's a poor excuse for emptying a tom's pockets every December the 25:th", Bustopher says dully and the staff looks downcast.

"But besides I'm the only person around who knows that…" he continues. "Take the day off." He rises from behind his desk and the staff thanks him and blesses him and so on.

"Could you stop that", Bustopher barks as he puts on his clothes and the rats scatter and only Alonzo stays put.

"Um thank you Mister Scrooge", he says and walks back to his desk. Bustopher walks out of his room and out of the office but before he closes the door he call:

"Be here all the earlier the next morning."

I can hear muffled replies from his staff and Bustopher walks away into the night. I make to follow him but…

"With their employer gone at last", Munk said. What the heck? How did he and Quaxo get out here? "Alonzo Cratchit and the book keepers immediately began the most pleasant of activities… the celebration of Christmas!"

I notice one of the rats peek out through the window and when Bustopher is gone he turns to the others and yells:

"He's gone!" and the rats all laugh. Alonzo smiles softly at them.

"Gentlemen let's close up for Christmas", he says, closes his book and then starts to sing:

**_There magic in the air this evening  
>Magic in the air<em>** – He blows out his candle.**_  
>The world is at her best, you know<br>When people love and care  
>The promise of excitement is one the night will keep<br>After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_** – He and the rats start to clean, while Alonzo can carry a lot of books to their shelves at once the rats have to gang up and well… it doesn't really work that well… They are also trying to pull down the curtains by building a small catapult and sending a rat flying at it. The rat grabs the curtain and pulls it down but it won't stay down and he falls off the windowsill. The others just shake their heads. Alonzo continues to sing as the rats prepare to try the catapult again.**_  
>The world has got a smile today<br>The world has got a glow  
>There's no such thing as strangers when<br>A stranger says hello_** – The rats miss the window and the flying rat crashes into the wall… that must've hurt.**_  
>And everyone is family, we're having so much fun<br>After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_** – Alonzo is now sweeping the floor and two other rats help him. One of them is using two brooms as stilts. The rats with the catapult manages to pull down the curtain this time and the rats with the books finally get them on place. Alonzo looks around with a smile as the rats cheer.

"Very good gentlemen", he says and they put on their hats and jackets and leave the office. Alonzo locks the door and when he turns he starts singing again.**_  
>Tis the season to be jolly and joyous<br>With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right  
>It's the season when the saints can employ us<br>To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive_** – Suddenly I have to jump because something comes crashing towards me over the ice. Alonzo and the rats notice them too.

"Oh what's that", a rat asks and Alonzo laughs.

"It's the alley cats' Christmas skating party", he says happily. The alley cats perform many funny looking and skilled stunts on the ice and Alonzo grins and runs up to join them.

"Wha what the", the rats asks and Alonzo skates over the ice on one leg and then jumps and shift to the other one.

"Yay", the rats cheer.

"Whoa oh!" Alonzo exclaims as he skates up to them again and grabs hold of a basket to keep himself from falling.

"Nicely done boss", a rat says while the others cheer.

"Oh thank you", Alonzo says bowing. "Thank you very much but-ah!"

An alley cat ran into him and they glide out of view. The rats laugh as do I and no one even notices me… which is actually quite creepy if you ask me. Two cats skate by with one sitting on the other's shoulder. Munk and Quaxo runs up to the ice and when Munk sees that he grins.

"Wow!" he says and turns to Quaxo. The kitten starts to shake his head.

"No way", he says but Munk grabs his arm.

"Come on Quaxo!" He pulls him to the ice and get Quaxo to sit on his shoulder. Munk laughs like crazy as they go over the ice and Quaxo screams in terror. Munk hits a barrel and Quaxo tumbles off of his shoulder and ends up in it. Munk looks down into it and Quaxo stands there tapping his foot in annoyance. Munk take no notice.

"Fun huh", he asks. I laugh again and noticed Alonzo and the book keepers turn away from the ice.

"Merry Christmas", Alonzo calls to the skaters and they call back to him. Alonzo continues to sing.**_  
>There's something in the wind today<br>That's good for everyone  
>Yes, faith is in our hearts today<em>** – He puts his arms around two rats.**_  
>We're shining like the sun – <em>**"Yeah", a rat says.**_  
>And everyone can feel it, the feeling's running deep – <em>**"Merry Christmas Mister Cratchit", the rats say as they hurry off leaving Alonzo alone.**_  
>After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas<br>After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas… day – _**Alonzo looks up at the starry sky and smiles. Then he sighs and rubs his arms to keep warm and starts on his way home. I notice poor little Pouncival sit in an alley covered with papers. He's sniffling and shivering.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own anything!<strong>

**HGP - I know how you feel :D It's my favorite version of A Christmas Carol! My family has made it a tradition to watch it the 23rd each year. (in sweden we celebrate christmas on the 24rd of december) and we are between ages 21-55 and everyone still love it ;)**

**KatyOnACloud - Thank you and don't worry you'll just have to wait a little bit more ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Suddenly Quaxo and Munk came up to me with a wagon. I blink in confusion but climbs up on it, it's pulled by a big horse and how Munk can control it with the reins I have no idea. Munk takes me and Quaxo to a dark, cold and spooky area of the city. The houses are dark, the streets are dark and there is not a sound to be heard.

"Scrooge lived in chambers which had once belonged to his old business-partners Jerrie and Teazer Marley", Munk explains as we come to a halt outside the darkest and coldest house of them all.

"Have some bread", Quaxo asks him and annoyed Munk turns to him.

"Not while I'm working! Whoa whoa." The last was aimed at the horses.

"Okay suit yourself", Quaxo says.

"The building was a dismal heap of bricks on a dark street", Munk tells me. "Now once again I must ask you to remember that the Marleys were dead and decaying in their graves."

Quaxo stares at him looking disgusted.

"Yush!" he utters.

"That one thing you must remember", Munk whispers to me, totally ignoring Quaxo. "Or nothing that follows would seem wondrous."

I notice how Bustopher walks up to the door and I suck on my lip waiting for what's going to happen.

"Why are you whispering", Quaxo asks Munk.

"It's for dramatic effuses", Munk answers and we watch Bustopher. I climb off the carriage to get a better look.

"Oh", I hear Quaxo say in fascination.

"Ssh", Munk hisses and we watch Bustopher walk up to his door, fumbling a little with his keys. When he is about to open the door I see him slowly straighten up while he looks at that thing you knock on doors with. I crane my neck a bit to see. In shock I see it transform into the face of a calico tom. Bustopher backs away in shock and terror. He recognizes the face and asks:

"Jerrie Marley?"

The face screams, Bustopher jumps back and the horse of the wagon rears up. That causes Munk and Quaxo to fall off the wagon. Quaxo seems alright but Munk lies motionless in the snow.

"Hey you okay", Quaxo asks him. I look to them worriedly but notice how Bustopher walks up to his house. He checks that thing that turned into a face and when he sees nothing out of the ordinary he says:

"Humbug." And enters his home.

* * *

><p>I turn my attention back to Munk and Quaxo. Quaxo is listening to Munk's heart.<p>

"Oh Munkus speak to me", he says worriedly. "I-I mean Mister Dickens! Charlie are you hurt?"

At that Munk sits up and I sigh of relief.

"To say that Scrooge was not startled would be untrue", Munk said as if nothing had happened. "Still the moment had passed and the world was as it should be."

"He ain't hurt", Quaxo tells me. "It didn't even break his concentration."

"Hm?" Munk asked.

"Nothing", Quaxo says and they and I watch the house. The door was still open and Munk hurried towards it.

"Come on Quaxo we'll follow him in", he calls to the kitten that is for some reason digging through the snow.

"Hold on a minute I had a little bag of jellybeans over here", he says and continues to dig.

"Would you just get over here", Munk calls in annoyance and I fight to keep back my laughter.

"Alright", Quaxo grumbles and they hurry towards the door… only to have it slam shut in front of them… right onto Munk's nose.

"Uh oh", Quaxo says and lets Munk lean on him. Munk turns to me with a swollen nose. "Steady… steady…"

"Scrooge made his way up the staircase", Munk said. "Caring not a but for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Scrooge liked it."

I could imagine him walk up that staircase.

* * *

><p>"But the incident at the door had made Scrooge wary", Munk goes on after he recovered. "Before he shuts himself in for the night he searched his rooms." I noticed Quaxo look annoyed.<p>

"Okay that does it", he says.

"Pardon", Munk asks confused.

"How do you know what Scrooge is doing", Quaxo ask pointing at the silver tabby. "We're down here and he's up there!" He points at a window above them.

Munk smirks.

"I keep telling you storytellers are omniscient, I know everything", he says.

Quaxo snorts. "Hoity toity Mister God-like smarty-pants."

Munkustrap ignored him and turned to me again.

"To take an enough and proper search", he said. "Scrooge was forced to light the lamps." Just as Munk said that the lights on the second floor was lit. My eyes widened and Quaxo turned to me.

"How does he do that", he asks me and I just shrug. Since I was much taller than the building itself I sunk down on my knees and peeked in through the window. I could see a scared Scrooge attack his gown. When he realized that he backed off in shock.

"Oh it's my best dressing gown", he said and gently picked it up. He checked it for injuries. "No harm done." Geez caring more about his clothing than cats around him? Geez!

* * *

><p>After a while Bustopher was seated in a big chair, but as he sat there eating hid bread and cheese one of the bells on the wall started to ring and Bustopher looked around confused. He shrugged and I guess he thought nothing of it. But then the very same bell went crazy! It rang and rang and rang and Bustopher looked mighty scared. When the bell finally fell silent the fire in the fireplace died out and everything turned dark and cold. But then… I could… I could see lights coming from the staircase! Bustopher noticed it too and looked that way frightened. I forced back a squeak when two pale figures in chains and torn clothes appeared at the top of the stairs. They were both floating in the air and looked like brother and sister. They were both calico cats and they were laughing, while Bustopher watched. The queen laughed.<p>

"'Ey look oit's Bustophah Scrooge!" she said and they both laughed. Bustopher on the other hand… *Quaxo glares at me* Oh excuse me, Bustopher on the other_ paw_ *Qauxo turns back to the show* tries to hide in his chair.

"Looking oldah an' more woicked than evah", the tom says.

"Oi knew 'e wouldn' disappoin' us", the queen said and they laughed happily. Then they were both quiet and them and Bustopher looked at each other for a moment. I was starting to wonder what the heck was going on… but then… Bustopher spoke…

"Who are you", he asked.

"Oin loife we were your partnahs", the tom said. "Mungojerrie-"

"An' Rumpleteazer Marley", the queen finished and I look at Munk and asks him:

"The ones that were dead and decaying in their graves?"

"Yup", he answers.

"Oh but pardon me aren't dead people supposed to be… you know… dead? As in lying-around-eyes-closed-not-moving-breathing-and-absolutely-NOT-talking-dead?"

"She's got a point", Quaxo says.

"Shut up you're ruining the story", Munk says and we turn back to the house.

"You might be a bit of undigested beef", I heard Bustopher said and wondered what I'd missed. Probably him… uh why is he talking backwards? Why is the dead guy doing it… why is Bustopher walking backwards?

"Because you, you idiot missed what was going on because you _had_ to interrupt the story", Munk said. "Now let's move on from where _you_ lost track!"

I just roll my eyes and watch.

"Oin loife we were your partnahs", the tom said. "Mungojerrie-"

"An' Rumpleteazer Marley", the queen finished.

"It looks like you", Bustopher said coming out from his hiding place to glare at them. "But I don't believe it!"

"Whoi do ya doub' your senses", Mungojerrie asked.

"Because a little thing can affect them", Bustopher said getting up, putting his food aside. "A slight disturbance of the stomach could make them cheat. You might be a bit of undigested beef… a blob of mustard." The two ghosts giggled. "A crumb of cheese… yes", he points at them. "There's more of a gravy than a grave about you!"

The two ghosts starts to laugh.

"More of gravy than a grave", Rumpleteazer says merrily.

"Whot a terrible pun", Mungojerrie said. "Where do you get those jokes?"

Rumpleteazer says something but I can't really say what it is because of her accent. But whatever she says seems to be funny because her brother and she start laughing. Bustopher looks… pleadingly at them.

"Please Jerrie, Teazer don't criticize me", he said and then looks angry again and wags his finger at them. "You always criticized me!"

Wait… where does that music come from?

"We were alwois 'eckling you", Teazer said.

"Oit's good tah be 'eckling agoin", Jerrie said.

"Oit's good tah be doin' anythoing agoin!" They laugh again.

"Why do you come to me", Bustopher asks sound suspicious and the ghosts starts to sing:

**_We're Marley and Marley  
>Averious and greed<br>_**Jerrie: **_We took advantage of the poor  
>Just ignored the needy<br>_**Both: **_We specialized in causing pain  
>Spreading fear and doubt<br>_**Teazer:**_And if you could not pay the rent  
>We simply threw you out<em>**

They laughed again.

"Tha' was tha year we evicted tha entoire orphanage", Teazer said merrily.

"Oh Oi remembah the loittle tykes all standoing oin tha snowbanks!" her brother filled in with glee.

"Whoit there loittle frostbitten teddy bears!" They laughed again but then shuddered and looked scared.**_  
><em>**Both: **_We're Marley and Marley  
>Our hearts were painted black<br>_**Jerrie: **_We should have known our evil deeds  
>Would put us both in shackles<br>_**Both: **_Captive  
>Bound<br>We're double-ironed  
>Exhausted by the weight<br>_**Jerrie: **_As freedom comes from giving love  
><em>**Teazer: **_So, prison comes with hate  
><em>**Both:**_We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<br>We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<em>**

"But my friends you were not unfeeling towards your fellow cats", Bustopher said trying to smoother things.

"True there wos somethoing abou' othah cats that we loiked", Teazer said grabbing the bars that their chains had created in front of them.

"Oi thoink oit was there money", Jerrie supplied and grabbed the bars too. Then they laughed and Bustopher was ensnared in their chains and they went up to his face.**_  
><em>**Both: **_Doomed, Scrooge!  
>You're doomed for all time<br>_**Teazer: **_Your future is a horror story  
>Written by your crime<br>_**Both: **_Your chains are forged  
>By what you say and do<em>** – I stare as their chains grow even bigger and saving chests of all kind appeared and started singing. I looked at Munk with a "Oh come on look" on my face but he just ignored me.**_  
><em>**Boxes_: **So, have your fun  
>When life is done<br>A nightmare waits for you**_ – Bustopher threw the chains off looking horrified.

"What are these terrible chains", he asked.

The chains had now ensnared Jerrie and Teazer so they could Barley move.

"Tha chains", Teazer cried in agony.

"We forge' these chains oin loife by our act of greed", Jerrie cried.

"You were such a chain yourself", Teazer cried.

"Humbug", Bustopher said, but he had pleading in his voice. "Speak comfort to me friends!"

"Comfort", Jerrie asked.

"GAH!" he and Teazer both cried.

"You woill be 'aunted by three spiroits!" Teazer cried and the music disappeared and I looked at Munk with a raised eyebrow.

"For dramatic effect", he said and I watched on.

"Haunted", Bustopher squeaked. "I have already had enough of that!"

"Without these 'auntings you cannot 'ope tah avoid tha path we did!" Jerrie cried.

"Expect tha foirst ghost tonoight when tha bell tolls one!" Teazer cried.

"Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with", Bustopher asked in a timid voice.

"As tha bell tolls one!" Jerrie called and they were dragged out of the room and down the stairs by their chains. All the way they and those boxes sang:

**_We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<br>We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<br>We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<br>We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<br>We're Marley and Marley  
>Whoooooo<em>** – By now they sounded desperate but then they sang/almost screamed:**_  
>CHANGE!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own anything!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I stare as the fire comes back to life in the fireplace "And with that the spirits of Scrooge's partners vanished into the darkness, leaving him once again alone in his room", Munk said

"Whoa that's scary stuff", Quaxo says but I don't know if he was talking to me or Munk. "Hey should we be worried about the kids in the audience?" What kids? I'm 21 thank you very much!

"No this is alright, this is culture", Munk says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh… jellybean? I had them in my pocket all along?"

Munk just growls.

"What", Quaxo asks and Munk looks at him. Quaxo kisses his nose. As they start to bicker I watch Bustopher again. He was getting into his bedroom. That's when I realize that we can't see him from here anymore. Munk knows that too and climbs a gate and jumps over it. Quaxo stares after him in horror. I easily step over it and offer my help to Quaxo. But Quaxo doesn't seem to notice me.

"Come on", Munk urges him on.

"But I really hate this", Quaxo says from on top of the gate, looking horrified. I notice that a kitten his size could easily fit through the bars but since he takes no notice of my politeness I refuse to help him.

"You wanted to know what was happening", Munk says. "Now Scrooge's bedchamber is on this side of the house. Jump!"

"T-there is only two things in this life I hate, heights and jumping from them."

Munk sighs. "Too late now. Come on I'll catch ya."

Quaxo shudders. "God save my little broken body", he says and jumps off the gate with a scream… and Munk missed him As Quaxo gingerly gets up Munk walks up to him with a guilty face and says:

"Missed."

"Argh", Quaxo growls. "Oh wait a second I forgot my jellybeans!" He squeezes through the gate, gets them and comes back. Munk just stares at him.

"What", Quaxo asks.

"You can fit through those bars?" Munk asks.

Quaxo looks at the bars and then back to Munk.

"Yeah", he says.

"You are such an idiot", Munk remarks.

"What? What? Hey what", Quaxo asks and they walk up to Bustopher's bedroom window. I bent down to watch. But suddenly I feel something move underneath my foot. I lift it up and a tree springs up from where it was. I thought it odd since Munk and Quaxo didn't even seem to notice that tree popping out of the ground. Speaking of odd things… where the heck did all other humans go? I shrug and look in through the window and see a bed with the curtains pulled together. I guess Bustopher is in that bed sleeping. That's when the bell tolls one. Munk and Quaxo have climbed up the tree and for some odd reason… that tree is getting bigger… much bigger. I grab on to it and hang on for dear life. The tree isn't getting bigger, I'm getting smaller!

"Oh dear", Munk says and picks me up. I'm smaller than a thumb! "Um… ah!" He puts me in his chest pocket. Oh yeah that's a good idea… I'm hanging on to the edge and look at the window. The candle dies and Munk screams:

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!"

* * *

><p>The dark window light up so bright and so fast that Quaxo nearly fall out of the tree… but Munk grabbed his tail and pulled him up. Bustopher throws the curtains aside and try to see in the bright light. The light fades slightly and we can all see a thing floating in the air. It looked like a kitten doll made of porcelain, completely white and with blue eyes.<p>

"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me", Bustopher asks it.

"I am", she said.

"But… you're just a kitten."

"I can remember nearly 1900 years", she says and comes closer to him. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past."

"What business has brought you here?"

"You're welfare."

"Ha! A night's unbroken rest might aid my welfare."

"Your salvation then. Take heed. Come." She held out her hand to him and the window opened.

"I beg you spirit I… I'm only a cat. I will fall", Bustopher said in horror.

"A touch of my hand and you shall fly."

Oh I really gotta see this. When Bustopher and the ghost flies past us Munk throws a grappling hook at him and Munk, Quaxo and I are joining them on their journey… I journey I don't want to and _won't_ tell you about since it was so horrible. Let's just say that Munk highly enjoyed it, I was protected from it and Quaxo was terrified by it.

"And so they arrived in Bustopher Scrooge's childhood", Munk said as we took ground. He and Quaxo must've been a funny sight. They were both covered in twigs and trash and dirt.

"That was the worst trip of my life", Quaxo said horrified.

"Well it's over now", Munk says to cheer him up.

"Yeah safe at last", Quaxo says.

"Woof", a dog says behind him. Quaxo looks at it.

"Oh no", he says and then runs… the dog following him close behind.

"It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve", Munk went on while ignoring Quaxo's life threatening situation. "And Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odors, each of them connected to thousands hopes, joys and cares long long forgotten." I watch with a soft smile as Bustopher walks around happily, remembering his old school and his old friends. But the he calls out to doesn't seem to notice him.

"These are but shadows of your past Bustopher", the ghost said. "They can neither see nor hear you."

Ha! I know how that feels like!

"Come let us go inside", she goes on. As the ghost begs him to enter Munk follows. But he turns around when he notices that Quaxo isn't with him. He rolls his eyes when Quaxo runs around with that dog behind him.

"Quaxo stop playing with that dog", he says.

"Save me save me save me", Quaxo screams as he runs towards us with the dog behind him.

"Okay", Munk says almost nonchalant and enters the old school with Quaxo. As the dog comes towards us Munk shuts the door and the dog hit its full force.

"Wo… aow", it groans.

* * *

><p>Somehow, don't ask me exactly how, Munk and Quaxo got onto a shelf with some statues. One was of Aristotle, another of Dante, one was of Moliere and the last one was of Shakespeare.<p>

"And what a flood of memories came back to him as Scrooge beheld his old classroom", Munk told me and Quaxo.

"I know it all so well spirit", Bustopher says as he walks around in the empty classroom. "The desks… the smell of the chalk… I chose my profession in this room."

"And is he too familiar", the ghost asked and Bustopher and I as well noted a small tom-kit in the corner. I wondered who that was but I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Scrooge beheld a small tom-kit", Munk said. "A tom-kit he knew oh very well indeed."

"Oh good heavens", Bustopher said. "It's me."

Two other kits ran up to him.

"Come on Bustopher the last cart is leaving", one of them said.

"Come on he never goes home at Christmas", the other says.

"Who cares about stupid old Christmas?" Young Bustopher snapped.

"I was often alone", Bustopher said somewhat sad. "More time for reading and study… The Christmas Holliday was the time to… get some extra work done. Time for… solitude."

"I don't understand these things", I said and Munk takes notice to me.

"You were never a lonely child", he asks.

"I have six brothers and sisters."

"Geez you don't understand these things", Munk says.

We turn back to Bustopher and the ghost.

"Let's watch another Christmas in this place", the ghost said.

"They were all… very much the same", Bustopher said sadly. "Nothing ever changed."

"You changed."

Suddenly Young Bustopher moves around and gets older each time and the school aged too.

"The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment Scrooge had seen his entire childhood pass", Munk said. "He watched his old school room age and decay." Just as he said that Shakespeare's nose fell off and the shelf we sat on broke. Quaxo was almost crushed by the busts and Munk and I almost got crushed by them _and_ Quaxo.

"So master Scrooge, graduation day", a voice said and I look up to see a big cat with red eyes walk around.

"That's my old headmaster", Bustopher said as the headmaster just kept babbling on. "This tom taught my greatest lesson."

"Stand up", said headmaster Firefrorefiddle. "Build your life as this schools I built."

Munk and Quaxo started to push on the busts to get the shelf stable again. Quaxo's:

"My ear my ear!" drowned out most of what the headmaster said.

"Aw yes work hard", the headmaster said, I could now hear since Munk and Quaxo lost grip of the busts and nearly got crushed again. "Work long and be constructive. Oh Bustopher life is a golden opportunity today you go forth into the real world!" Everything in my vision jerked as Munk moved so that he was pushing on Quaxo's feet and Quaxo pushed on the busts. But I could still hear the headmaster babble.

"You must keep your nose to the grindstone", he said. "Work hard lad and one day", the busts moved. "You will be as solid as this very building!" They toppled over the other side of the shelf and the three of us followed. The headmaster looked at us.

"Hm…" he said. "I've been meaning to fix that shelf."

"Yes headmaster", young Bustopher said.

"Well young man you have been apprenticed to a fine company in London. Today you become a man of business!" He said the word as if it was something holy.

"I'm looking forward to it headmaster."

"Mm you will love… **_business_**. It's the American way."

"Oi", Munk said and pulled on Firefrorefiddle's coat. He whispered something… rude to him.

"Oh", Firefrorefiddle said. "It is the Brittish way."

"Good", Munk said and hurried off.

"Yes headmaster", Young Bustopher said.

"Mm… hm?" He looked after Munk. "Oh here is your coachman Bustopher."

"Come Scrooge there is much to see", the ghost said and drowned out the headmaster but I still heard him say:

"Remember don't tip the driver."

* * *

><p>In the next moment we appeared on a cold snowy street in London and somehow Munk and Quaxo had gotten into lamp-lighter outfits.<p>

"A moment later Scrooge found himself standing on a city street looking at a building he had not seen in years", Munk said pointing with his lighter-thingy at Bustopher.

"Tell me Bustopher Scrooge", said the ghost. "Do you know this place?"

"Know it", he answered. "My first job was here! This is Asparagus Sr.'s Rubber Chicken Factory!"

"Once again it was Christmas Eve, night was falling and the lamp-lighters were plying their trade", Munk said and tried to lit a lamp… but put Quaxo's tail on fire instead.

"Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey", Quaxo said. "Light the lamp not the cat! Light the lamp not the cat!" The last was yelled in hysterics.

"Oops my apologies", Munk said.

"What are you doing! Put me out put me out put me out!"

"Um", Munk said looking around and saw a frozen bucket of water below the lamp.

"Put me out put me out put me out!"

"Quaxo!" Munk yelled.

"WHAT?"

Munk pushed him down from the lamp and Quaxo disappeared into the bucket. When he got up he was shivering.

"T-t-t-t-th-th-thank you!" he called up to Munk.

"You're welcome", he got for an answer and Munk climbed down. He tried to fish Quaxo out of the bucket. "Quaxo come on. Quaxo just grab hold of the stick.

* * *

><p>Inside the rubber chicken factory everything the party was already going on and Munk hurried inside with a frozen Quaxo. He was frozen solid onto a stick. A beautiful queen walked by him.<p>

"Whoa", Munk said and saw a big concrete thingy. "Ah!" He hit Quaxo against it and the ice cracked and Quaxo looked at him annoyed.

"I suppose I should be grateful for that", he said in a huff.

"You're welcome", Munk said not taking hint of that. Quaxo just groaned in anger and walked off. In the middle of the room Asparagus Holden Sr. was trying to make himself heard.

"Excuse me", he called. "Um could I have your attention please?"

Above on an alcove two very familiar, but alive, cats stood. Bustopher saw them too.

"It's the Marley siblings", he said. "My old partners as young cats."

Finally the party quieted down and Asparagus could hold his speech.

"That's better", he said. "Welcome everyone to Asparagus Sr. and daughter's annual Christmas party. At this time in the proceedings it is a tradition for me to make a little speech."

"And oit ois a tradition for us ta take a loittle nap", Jerrie called to and his sister laughed.

"Um pay no attention to them", Asparagus said. "My speech… here's my Christmas speech… Thank you all and Merry Christmas."

"That wos tha speech", Jerrie asked.

"Oit wos dumb!" Teazer called.

"Oit wos obvious!"

"Oit wos poin'less!"

"Oit wos… short…"

"Oi love' oit!" they both yelled.

"I'm bored with speeches", Asparagus' daughter said. "Let's dance dad!"

"Here's Ms. Holden to start the party! Why to go daughter!"

"Hit it boys!" Jellylorum Holden called to the band. The band started out with a soft song and Munk, Quaxo and I (still in Munk's pocket) went around. Quaxo saw some cute queen-kits.

"Hello", he said but Munk pulled him on. "Hey look there's a buffet over here! I'm kinda hungry."

They went over to a grey cat that was standing by a table. He slurred out something that sounded like:

"In this hoodiw wodi wusky!"

I recognized the tone as Deck the halls. He then open the plates and two pair of birds started to sing:

"Fala la la la la la la la!"

"Uh… forget it", Quaxo said. "Mother always taught me not to eat singing food."

I giggled and then saw a young tom that looked a lot like Bustopher. I realized it must've been him. Let's call him Scrooge to make it easier. Scrooge walked up to Asparagus with a paper in hand.

"Excuse me Mister Holden", he said and by then Bustopher noticed him too.

"Excuse me", Asparagus said to the guests he was talking to.

"Sir", Scrooge went on. "I've been going over the accounts. Do you know how much the firm is spending for this party?"

Asparagus read through the paper Scrooge gave him.

"Master Scrooge", he said sounding almost sad. "This is Christmas huh it's a time for generosity. Stop working enjoy yourself", he threw away the paper. "Go meet some cats go on go ahead." He then turned to some rats he knew. "oh hello."

That's when the drummer had enough. He let loose on the drums and the party really started. Everyone started to dance, even Mungojerrie Marley.

"You dancin' fool", his sister said but he just laughed and danced. Then I noticed Asparagus walk through the crowd with a gorgeous young queen with a black and grey coat.

"I love these annual Christmas parties", Asparagus was saying. "I love it so much I think of doing it twice a year."

Scrooge collided with the queen.

"Excuse me", he said and their eyes met and they stood there looking at each other. I could almost smell the love in the air.

"Oh master Scrooge", Asparagus said sounding happy.

"Excuse me", Scrooge said again. The queen smiled at him.

"Bella", Asparagus went on. "I'd like to introduce you to Bustopher Scrooge, the finest financial mind in the city. Bustopher this is Grizabella, a friend of the Holden family."

"I'm pleased to meet you", Grizabella said. Scrooge didn't say anything but kissed her hand. Bustopher had been walking closer to them and he looked sad.

"You remember this meeting", the ghost asked him.

"Remember", Bustopher asked weakly. "Yes… I remember."

I was wondering what could have happened between these two since Bustopher was all alone now and childless.

"There was of course another Christmas Eve with this young queen", the ghost went on. "Some years later."

"Oh please…" Bustopher answered. "Do not show me that Christmas."

But the ghost ignored his plea and the party vanished and I found myself, Quaxo, Munk and Bustopher and the ghost in a snow landscape. I think it was a park. In that park I could see Scrooge and Grizabella. They were… arguing.

"Another year before our wedding Bustopher", Grizabella said sadly.

"Well it can't be helped Bella", he answered her. "How could we marry now there isn't even enough for a decent home. The investments haven't grown as they should."

"So you said last year."

"Business continues to be poor."

"You're a partner in your own firm now", she said and he looked annoyed.

"With barley clearing expenses", he said and rose.

"You said the partnership was the goal."

"This is for you! I love you Bella."

She looked at him. "You did once." With that she rose and left him there all alone. Quaxo was crying rivers and my bottom lip was trembling. Munk put his arm around Quaxo and held him close.

"Oh Quaxo", he said hugging the crying kitten. Bustopher was also crying.

"Spirit show me no more", he said sadly. "Why do you delight in torture me?"

"I told you", she answered. "These were the shadows of things that had been. That they are what they are do not blame me."

"Leave me!" Bustopher sat down and cried and the park faded and he was once again alone in his chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own anything! Sorry about the delay I will finish it ALL today.<strong>

**HGP - I hope you continue to like it :)**

**Missa Catlover - Thank you happy you're enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

And we were left outside again.

"Scrooge was left alone and exhausted in his bed chambers", Munk said as he watched through the window. "And thus he remained until the nearby clock began to strike the hour." He looked at the bell tower and it began to strike two. Quaxo who'd been asleep woke up with a start.

"Oh whoa what was that", he asked.

"Two o'clock", Munk explain.

"Oh… Is it too early for breakfast?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh good suppertime", Quaxo said and looked back at the bed chambers. Munk stared at him in confusion and I just rolled my eyes. The bell in Bustopher's room stroke two as well and he peaked out from his bed.

"Scrooge knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear", Munk said in his story telling voice. "Yet now as the clock finished striking…"

"Nothing", Bustopher mumbled. But he jinxed it! Now the lights came on in the other room and music was heard playing.

"Ho ho ho", a happy tom, a huge tom said with a big smile. "Come in and know me better tom!" In awe Bustopher did as he was told. This ghost was huge and reminded me of someone… the Jellicle leader I think… The room Bustopher entered was full of food! It was everywhere! And that big ghost sat in the corner laughing merrily.

"Come in and now me better tom", he said again. "Uh did I already say that?"

"You did yeah…" Bustopher answered.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present. This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas heh. Did I tell you that I am the ghost of Christmas Present?"

"You did… yeah."

"Come in and know me better tom!" He chuckled again.

"You are a little absentminded spirit", Bustopher said.

"No I'm a _large_ absentminded spirit!" the ghost said and laughed, as did Bustopher. "My mind is filled with the here and now and the now is Christmas ho ho ho ho."

"I don't believe I've met anybody like you before."

"Really", the ghost asked. "Over 1800 of my brothers have come before me!"

"1800?" Bustopher asked. "Imagine the grocery bills?" he laughed as did the ghost and shrunk to a size near to Bustopher's own.

"Have you ever noticed that everything seems wonderful at Christmas", he asked merrily. Bustopher though did not look so merry.

"Uhm… In all honesty sprit… No. Perhaps I have never understood about Christmas." The ghost walked up to him and put his arm around him.

"Before this day is done", he said. "You will understand! Oh!" He ran up to the window. The window we were sitting at!

"Oh no!" Quaxo exclaimed and looked behind him and then back through the window. "Oh no!" The window was thrown open and we fell down. The ghost took a deep breath.

"Ah we shall go out into the world!" he said and got inside again laughing. Munk laughed as he got up, brushed his clothes off and put me in his pocket again. An annoyed looking Quaxo walked up to us.

"I suppose you enjoyed that!" he stated.

"'Course", Munk answered. Quaxo made a frustrated sound and then we watched Bustopher and the ghost come out on the street.

* * *

><p>"May I welcome to Christmas Morning", the ghost said, laughed and night faded. Everywhere were laughing cats and other animals, playing or just walking down the streets. No humans in sight… they all vanished! We came up to some kittens in a street corner choir that were singing. The Ghost laughed and started to sig: (Just imagine them doing the things they do in the movie)<p>

**_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
>It's going home and getting warm by the fire<br>It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas_**

****_Ghost, Jenny & Jelly**: A cup of kindess that we share with another  
>A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother<br>**Old cats**: In all the places you find love it feels like Christmas**_

_Ghost**: It is the season of the heart  
>A special time of caring<br>The ways of love made clear  
><strong>Ghost, two cats & two birds**: It is the season of the sprit  
>The message if we hear it<br>Is make it last all year**_

_Mice mother: **It's in the giving of a gift to another  
>A pair of mittens that were made by your mother<br>**Ghost & mice: **It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas**_

_Horses: **A part of childhood we'll always remember  
>It is the summer of the soul in December<br>**Police & prisoner: **Yes, when you do your best for love it feels like Christmas**_

_Ghost: **It is the season of the heart  
>A special time of caring<br>The ways of love made clear  
><strong>Ghost & Cats: **It is the season of the sprit  
>The message if we hear it<br>Is make it last all year**_

_Ghost: **It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
>It's going home and getting warm by the fire<br>It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas  
>It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas<br>It feels like Christmas  
>It feels like Christmas<br>It feels like Christmas**_

* * *

><p>I watch all this with a big goofy smile and a bit in Bustopher also started to look happy. At the end he even "danced" with the ghost. When the song ended he turned to the ghost happily.<p>

"Spirit I had no idea", he said. "I wish to see friends. Kin! Show me family!"

We got to this nice room with a lot of cats, I recognized Bustopher's nephew Misto and beside him was a queen I knew had to be his wife Jemima.

"It's Misto", Bustopher said. "My dear nephew Mistofelees and his wife Jemima! Having Christmas with friends!"

Quaxo, Munk and I ended up by a small table with a bowl of fruit.

"Hey look fruit!" Quaxo said.

"Well then now", Misto said standing up while the rest of them sat. "We've had the plum pudding and sung the carols, what now my lovelies?"

"A game Misto", his wife called.

"Yeah we must have a game at Christmas!" their friend Carbucketty called.

"Do people play games at Christmas", Bustopher asked the ghost.

"Oh I love games", the spirit said and the watched, as did I and Munk… Quaxo was too busy with eating. Munk looked at him.

"Say did you know that fruit was wax", he asked.

"Oh yeah I wondered about the texture", Quaxo answered. "Yuck!"

"Let's play yes and no", Misto's friend Bill Bailey called then.

"Oh a wonderful game", George agreed. The others cheered.

"Ah that's a great game", Misto said. "I'll be it!"

"Yes let Misto be it he always thinks of good things", Jemima said.

"I do have a good one Jemima", Misto answered. "Guess."

"Is it vegetable", Cassandra, George's wife asked.

"No."

"Mineral", Jemima asked.

"Nope."

"Animal then", Cassandra asked.

"What else", Misto said sounding gleeful.

"What else", the others muttered.

"Is it found on a farm", Victor asked.

"Never!"

"In the city", Jemima asked.

"Usually", Misto said walking around the room.

"Does it pull a handsome cab", Bill Bailey asked.

"Ha! Certainly not!"

"How about a dog", Shakespeare asked (character in the latest Swedish version of cats).

"Um… no."

"Bird!" Bustopher guessed but wasn't heard.

"Bird", Jemima asked.

"I said it first", Bustopher said.

"No", Misto said happily.

"Wait then", Jemima said. "Is it an unwanted creature?"

"Often", Misto said looking ready to burst out laughing.

"A mouse", Carbucketty called.

"A kitten!" Silabub, Bill Bailey's wife asked.

"You called", Quaxo said dryly.

"A cockroach!" Carbucketty's wife Isis (also in the Swedish version) called.

"No, are kittens unwanted, no." Misto answered.

"Uhm… leech!" Carbucketty yelled.

"Oh dear it's too wonderful", Misto said.

"Wait wait I know", Jemima said. "An unwanted creature but not a rat, a leech or a cockroach…"

"Then what", Bill bailey asked.

"Then what", Shakespeare echoed.

"What", Bustopher asked.

"It's Bustopher Scrooge!" Jemima said and everyone started laughing as Misto said:

"Yes!" I felt angry, it's not nice doing those things! Bustopher may be a big egoist but you shouldn't treat him like a cockroach! Bustopher looked sad and the ghost put his arm around him.

"Come there's much to see", he said.

"No more", Bustopher said sadly. "I wish to see no more."

* * *

><p>But they still ended up outside a house in the lesser parts of the town.<p>

"Here", the ghost said.

"Why have we come to this corner of the town", Bustopher asked.

"It's Christmas here to you know", the ghost answered and sounded annoyed. "Tha… That's Alonzo Cratchit's house!"

Now how the heck did Munk get into a chimney-sweeps clothes?

"Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and sympathy for all poor men that led them straight to the home of Scrooge's faithful clerk", Munk said climbing up a ladder. Quaxo was already up on the roof and sniffing the chimneys.

"Goose", he said eagerly. "They're cooking goose down there!" He stuck his nose down there again.

"Quaxo", Munk said hitting him on the head with the chimney brush. "Get out of the way."

"Hey hey hey! Don't be sweeping the chimney now! You're blocking the smell!" I just rolled my eyes at them and climbed down Munk's coat. I got to the edge of the roof… and looked down. Bustopher had walked up to the door.

"This is Alonzo's house", he asked the ghost.

"How do you know that", the ghost asked.

"You just told me."

"Hm… well I'm usually trustworthy." He chuckled and they walked up to the window and looked inside. I slid down the ladder and watched too. I could hear someone humming from inside.

"Who's that", Bustopher asked sounding kinda angry.

"Mrs. Cratchit of course", the ghost said. I could just see a beautiful chocolate brown Abyssinian cooking food. She turned from the stove and towards the fireplace.

"Plato", she said. "Do not stop turning that spit, that's the whole secret of a perfectly roasted gose."

"It smells so good mother", Plato answered.

"It does, doesn't it", she asked looking into a mirror. I could still hear Munk and Quaxo work on the roof.

"Oh", Quaxo moaned. "That smells wonderfuaaaaah!" He'd fell down the chimney.

"Oh good grief", Munk groaned and looked down the chimney.

"Hey I'm stuck get me outta here!" Quaxo called and I just laughed.

"I knew you weren't suited for literature", Munk called down to him. I laughed again. Suddenly I hear screaming from Quaxo… from inside the house. He'd fell down the chimney into the fireplace… on top of the goose… I could just see him through the window.

"Oh", he said. "At least I landed on something soft… AND HOT!" He started to scream as he jumped from one foot to another. I kept laughing but then saw Mrs. Cratchit eat from the chestnuts at the stove. A small queen kit walked up to her.

"Mother mother mother", she screamed. "I thought you said we couldn't eat the chestnuts until father and Tiny-Tumble get home."

"I… I-I-I wasn't eating them", her mother tried to explain. "I was merely checking to see if they were not burnt. It's a chef's thing dear. And do not shout Etcetera."

"I'm Electra!"

"I'm Etcetera", another kitten said getting to her mother's other side. The mother looked between them.

"Uh uh uhm of course you are Etcetera", she said to Electra.

"Electra!"

The mother looked between them again. "Whatever."

She turned back to the stove and the girls huffed in annoyance. That's when I heard singing coming down the street. I smiled when I saw Alonzo come walking with a tiny kitten on his shoulders. They were singing together:

**_Tis the season to be jolly and joyous falala  
>With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right falala<br>It's the season when the saints can employ us falala  
>To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive!<em>**

They walked by Bustopher and the ghost. Alonzo put the kitten down and went to the house.

"Come on son", Alonzo said helping the kitten. Tiny-Tumble was leaning on a crutch. "Let's go see if Christmas dinner is ready yet."

"Oh yeah!" his son answered.

"Yes… Careful." They opened the door and the world spun as Munk scooped me up and put me in his pocket again. He then slid into the house without anyone noticing.

"Merry Christmas everyone", Alonzo said as he closed the door. All children turned to him.

"Daddy" they screamed and ran at him. The girls threw themselves at him so he nearly tumbled to the floor. But he just laughed.

"Merry Christmas girls", he said. "Merry Christmas Plato."

"Merry Christmas!" his oldest son said.

"Children children children", their mother said walking up to them. "Now it's time to set the table. Go ahead!" The girls and Plato ran off and Tumble followed.

"Wait for me", he called.

"Merry Christmas Exotica", Alonzo told the Abyssinian.

"Oh Merry Christmas", she said and they hugged. "Lonzy."

"Oh… Exie."

I grinned and it got wider when we reached Quaxo who was sitting and blowing on his feet.

"Oh", he said. "I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose!"

Munk sighed and sat down beside him.

"You have all the fun", he said and Quaxo glared at him. "What?"

Quaxo just groaned.

"Oh Plato the Christmas dinner ha", little Tumble said exited. "The goose! The goose!" He started coughing and his parents ran up to him.

"Oh no no no son son", Exotica said. "Now you've gotten too excited. You go sit in your chair a moment. You rest… rest a moment." She then turned to Alonzo. "How was he in church?"

"Aw as good as gold and better", Alonzo answered sadly. "He said he hoped that other cats saw him at church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas day who made lame beggars walk and blind cats see."

"A remarkable child", Bustopher said, I could just barely hear him.

"And with that the Cratchits came to was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year", Munk said as the family sat down.

"Such a meager feast", Bustopher said somewhat sadly.

"But very much appreciated", the ghost told him.

"I pay Alonzo such a small amount."

"Mister Scrooge", Alonzo said and Bustopher jolted.

"Alonzo!" he said. "Alonzo Cratchit!" He walked through the wall and the ghost followed. It turned out Alonzo hadn't called out to him. He had just suggested a toast.

"It only seems right that I should lift the glass to my employer", Alonzo went on. "I give you Mister Scrooge, the founder of the feast!"

"The founder of the feast indeed", his wife said angrily and the girls huffed. "If I had him here I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I bet he would choke on it."

"Choke", the girls chorused.

"My dear the… the children… Christmas Day", Alonzo said.

"Oh uh", his wife answered. "Well I suppose that on the blessed day of Christmas one must drink to the health of _Mister Scrooge_ even though he is odious-"

"Uh hm", the girls said nodding.

"Stingy."

"Uh hm."

"Wicked."

"Uh hm."

"And unfeeling."

"Uh hm."

"And badly dressed."

"Huuuh", the girls said in terror.

"An-"

"To the founder of the feast", Tiny-Tumble said cutting her off. "Mister Scrooge."

"To Mister Scrooge", his mother said with a sigh. "He'll be very happy and merry this day I have no doubt."

"No doubt", her daughters echoed and they drank.

"Cheers", Alonzo said and drank, as did Exotica.

"God bless us", Tumble said. "Every one."

_Tiny Tumble:** Life is full of sweet surprises  
>Everyday's a gift<br>The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
>Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song<br>I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong**_

_**Bless us all, who gather here**_  
><em>Tumble &amp; Exie: <strong>The loving family I hold dear<br>**Tumble& Zo: ** No place on earth, compares with home  
>And every path will bring me back from where I roam<br>**All: **Bless us all, that as we live  
>We always comfort and forgive<br>We have so much, that we can share  
><strong>Tiny Tumble: **With those in need we see around us everywhere**_

_Tiny Tumble & Exie: **Let us always love each other  
><strong>Tumble: **Lead us to the light  
><strong>Tumble, Zo & Exie: **Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night  
><strong>Zo: **Let us run from anger  
><strong>__Exie: **and catch us when we fall  
><strong>Tumble_:**_ Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please  
><em>**_All:**Bless us one and all**_

_Tumble: **Bless us all with playful years  
>With noisy games and joyful tears<br>**All: ** We reach for you and we stand tall  
><strong>Zo: ** And in our prayers and dreams  
>We ask you bless us all<strong>_

_Tumble:** We reach for you and we stand tall  
>And in our prayers and dreams we ask you<br>Bless us all... **_

Tiny Tumble started to cough and his family got worried.

"L-let's all take our seats now", Exotica said. "Let's have dinner."

"Tell me spirit", Bustopher said with tears in his eyes. "Tell me if Tiny Tumble will live." I stare at the ghost… his fur is getting greyer!

"That is the future", he says tiredly. "My realm is the present. However", he groans. "I see a wakened seat by the chimney corner and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered I believe the child will die. But then if he's going to die he better do it! And decrease the overpopulation!"

"Oh spirit", Bustopher says sadly, recognizing his own harsh words.

"As the Cratchit family vanished into the darkness, Scrooge kept his eyes upon Tiny Tumble until the last", Munk said and everything turned black again.  
>"Come", the ghost said to Bustopher. "My time grow short."<p>

* * *

><p>When it became light again we were on a graveyard and the ghost looked old and dying.<p>

"Spirit do you grow old", Bustopher asked shocked.

"I do", the ghost said chuckling.

"Are spirit's lives so short", Bustopher asked helping the old ghost to a bench.

"My time upon this globe is very brief", the ghost said and sat down. "I believe it will end on the stroke of twelve."

Munk, Quaxo and I were in the church tower and Quaxo pulled on the bell chord.

"One", he counted.

"Now", Bustopher asked and looked at the ghost in sadness. He knelt. "But spirit I have learned so much from you."

"Nothing Scrooge could do or say could stop… the relentless march of those terrible bells", munk said watching what was going on.

"Oh spirit", Bustopher begged. "Do not leave me."

"I think I must in fact", the ghost answered.

"You have meant so much to me. You have changed me."

"And now I leave you with the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come."

"You mean… the future?"

"Mmm."

"Must I?"

"Go forth and know him better tom." The ghost laughed one last time and faded away as his laughter rung out in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own anything! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Bustopher was left alone in the graveyard, but not for long. A thick fog appeared from behind him with a rumbling and he tried to flee from it. It was really spooky. With a crack of thunder a shape in black, with red eyes and an R on his chest appeared. He had no smile on his face and looked ready to kill something. Bustopher gave out a small scream when he saw him.

"Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come", Bustopher asked and the ghost nodded. "Spirit… I fear you more than any specter I have yet met."

By that time we got out of the church.

"Oh this is too scary", Quaxo said. "I don't think I wanna see anymore."

"When you're right you're right", Munk said and sat me down on the path. "You're on your own girl. We'll meet you at the finale."

"Yeah. Oh…" They ran into the church and hid. I ran as fast as my tiny legs could carry me towards Bustopher and managed to climb onto his gown and into its pocket.

"I'm prepared to follow and to learn", Bustopher was just saying to the ghost. "With a thankful heart."

The ghost didn't answer.

"Will you not speak to me", Bustopher asked.

The ghost only put his arm around Bustopher's shoulders and pointed forward.

"Oh yes yes", Bustopher said. "The night is fading fast. Lead on spirit."

We started to walk and ended up on a rainy London street. The ghost pointed at four tom's in expensive clothes, rich cats I had no doubt. They were all laughing.

"No no I don't know much about it either way", one of them said. "I only know he's dead."

"When", asked another.

"Last night I believe."

"Wondered what he died of", the third asked. "I'd thought he'd never go!" They all laughed again.

"Well I don't care why or how he's gone", the second one said. "I just like to know what he's done with his money."

"Wouldn't we all", said the first.

"Well he didn't give them to me", said the fourth.

"No", echoed the rest.

"Well it's likely to be a cheap funeral", the first one said. "I don't know a single soul who'd go to it."

"I won't mind going", the third said and they stared at him. "If lunch is provided!" They all laughed again and walked off. Bustopher looked at the ghost.

"I know some of those gentlemen spirit", he said. "Of what poor wretch did they speak?"

But the ghost only pointed into a shabby hut and Bustopher entered.

* * *

><p>In the hut sat a ginger cat that was very tall and thin, his coat was dusty with neglect and his whiskers were uncombed. He swayed his head from side to side with movements like a snake and in front of him sat three cats with things in their paws.<p>

"So", the ginger cat said. "Back from the house of sadness I see."

"Huh", scoffed a queen. "Sad that he didn't die years ago that skin flinch."

"Well let me see what you got for old Mac ey? What do you got for me to remember him by?" He tickled the queen and she squeaked in delight. He did the same to the other queen but she just snapped at him:

"Mac get off…"

"Well I got these collar buttons from his dresser", said a tom with a coat that was torn and seedy and was baggy at the knees. His ear was somewhat missing, no need to tell you why and he scowled upon a hostile world with one forbidding eye. "Marble and pearl."

"No no no no, I got his bed curtains!" said the first queen. She was a white Persian. "Of damask."

"Very cheap damask", Mac said and took them from her and putting them away. "Worth a few coats." The last queen bent down and held up white blankets. She was a scarlet queen.

"I got his blankets", she said.

"Oh his blankets", Mac asked. "Why Ms. Bombalurina they are still warm! I don't pay extra for the warmth you know."

"You should", she said. "It's the only warmth he ever had." They all laughed and Bustopher left them. He walked up to the ghost saying:

"I understand spirit. The case of this unhappy tom might be my own. What my life tends that way now. Merciful heavens… Let me see some tenderness connected with this world or I'll be haunted by that terrible conversation forever." Yet again the ghost did not speak.

* * *

><p>He turned Bustopher around and pointed at the door of Alonzo Cratchit's house. Bustopher smiled.<p>

"It's Alonzo Cratchit's house", he said happily. "Oh yes spirit. A place of joy and laughter… Thank you for bringing me here." But he froze when there was no joy… no laughter coming from the house.

"It's so quiet", he said and looked at the spirit. "Why is it so quiet spirit?" The ghost only pointed at the house. Bustopher looked through the closed window and saw Exotica Cratxhit cry by the stove as she cooked dinner. Electra and Etcetera walked up to her.

"Mother you're crying again", Electra said softly.

"Oh it's just the lamplight… it hurts my eyes", their mother sobbed.

"Not Tiny-Tumble", Bustopher said with tears in his eyes.

"There… there now", Exotica said drying away her tears. "My eyes get weak in the dim light. I wouldn't want to show weak eyes to your father when he gets home for anything in the world." They all looked sad. "He-he should be back now."

"I think he's walked a little bit slower these past… two evenings", Plato said sadly.

The door opened slowly and Alonzo stepped inside.

"Hello my dears", he said.

"D-daddy", Etcetera said weakly and the kittens walked up to him. They hugged him softly.

"Hello girls", he said melancholy. "Hello Peter."

"Children… please, please go set the table", their mother said sadly. The entire house was sad, I fought to keep back my tears. "Thank you. How was the churchyard?"

"Oh it will be lovely Exotica", Alonzo answered softly. "It would have done you good to see how green the place is." His wife sniffled sadly. "I… I picked a spot for Tumble where he can see… I-It's a spot on the hill… you can see the ducks on the river." Alonzo had tears going down his cheeks. "Tiny Tumble…"

"Tiny Tumble always loved watching the ducks on the river", Exotica said when he couldn't continue. It tore at my heart seeing them all so sad. Bustopher turned away from the window and walked up to the ghost.

"Oh spirit", he said. "Must there be a Christmas that brings this awful scene? How could we endure it?" I looked back through the window and watched the family sit down for dinner. Alonzo sighed and then spoke.

"It's alright children", he said and they looked at him, as did his wife. "Life is made up by meetings and partings. That is the way of it. I'm sure we shall never forget Tiny Tumble." His voice got croaky. "And this first parting that was among us." The entire family cried silently for their lost member. I cried too and looked up at Bustopher. He was also crying but the ghost led us away… back to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>We walked among those cold rocks for a bit. I was terrified and sad, I didn't want to be here.<p>

"Must we return to this place", Bustopher asked and by the tone of his voice I knew that neither did he. He looked around.

"There's something else I must know", he said. "Is that not true?" We stopped walking… well I didn't actually walk since I was in Bustopher's pocket.

"Spirit", Bustopher said. "I know what I must ask… I fear to but I must… Who was that dead wretch that brought so much glee and happiness to others?" As an answer the ghost pointed at a tombstone. Bustopher slowly approached it.

"Answer me one more question", he then asked and hurried back to the ghost. "Are these the shadows of things that will be or are they the shadows of things that may be only?" The ghost pointed at the tombstone again and Bustopher sadly walked towards it.

"These events can be changed", he said and walked towards it slowly. "A life can be made right." He reached the tombstone and dusted off the snow. A name was written there…

"Bustopher Scrooge", Bustopher sadly cried. "Oh please spirit no. H-hear me I'm not the man I was!" He ran up to the spirit. "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope? I-I will honor Christmas and try to keep it all the year. I will live my life in the past, the present and the future. I will not shut out the lessons that the spirits has taught me. Tell me that I may sponge out the writing on this stone." The ghost did not answer. Bustopher knelt and grabbed its cloak. "Oh spirit please speak to me." He cried and fell forward.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own anything! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

He fell forward face first into his bed. He looked up and it was morning. He stopped crying and I crawled out of his pocket and ran up to the window.

"I'm home", Bustopher said.

"Yes the bedposts were his own", a well known voice said and I felt someone pick me up and put me in his pocket. "The bed was his own. The room was his own!"

I grinned up at Munk and Quaxo.

"Hi girl we're back!" Quaxo yelled to me.

"We promised we would be", Munk said. "But the thing that made Scrooge happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed." We watched Bustopher pace his room happily.

"I will live my life in the past, present and the future", he said happily. "Oh Jerrie and Teazer Marley", he said and knelt. "Oh heaven in the Christmas time be praised for this day. I say it on my knees Jerrie and Teazer, on my knees!" He saw his bed curtains. "Oh they are not torn down. They're here… and I'm here. Oh it's a miracle." He ran by a mirror and looked at himself in it. "Oh! Oh…" he went away from it again.

"I don't know what to do", he went on. Geez talk about flipping out. "I'm as light as a feather. I'm as happy as an angel. I'm as merry as a schoolboy."

Quaxo looked at Munk.

"Um do you think it safe for us to be up here", he asked.

"Scrooge is saved what could happen now", Munk asked. He really shouldn't have said that… The window burst open and we fell down… again. Bustopher had flung it open and looked around. He saw a small boy.

"You there boy", he called. It was little Pouncival, the singer from the day before. He looked up at Bustopher.

"What me?" he asked and Quaxo ran past him. "Uh that is… what me sir?"

"What's today", Bustopher asked.

"Pardon?"

"What today my fine fellow?"

"Today? What, today is Christmas day!"

"It's Christmas day? I haven't missed it. The spirits did it all in one night! They can do anything they like. Of course they can! Of course they can."

"Uh of course they can haha."

"Do you know the poultry shop in the next street?"

"Uh yes sir I do."

"An intelligent lad. A remarkable lad."

"Aw…" Pouncival blushed.

"Do you know whether the price turkey has been sold in the window?"

"Oh the one twice as big as me? No it's still there."

"Oh it's a pleasure talking to you lad. Go and buy it."

"Be serious."

"I am being serious. Buy it for me and I'll give you a shilling. No I'll give you five shillings." He threw a purse to the kitten.

"Wow!" Pouncival exclaimed and ran off towards the shop.

"And so the boy was off like a shot", Munk began but Pouncival ran into them.

"Uhm sorry", he said and continued to run. Munk and Quaxo got up.

"And a few moments later", Munk went on. "Dressed in his finest Scrooge appeared on the streets of the city to wish merry Christmas to all the world."

Bustopher went around saying Merry Christmas. He even said it to Munk and Quaxo. He picked me up, kissed my cheek and sat me on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas!" he said. I just sat there happily.

"Everyone was out and about on this fine morning", Munk went on as if nothing had happened. "And soon he encountered to familiar faces." It was those twins from the foundation! They looked terrified when they saw him.

"M-m-mister Scrooge", the tom, Coricopat, stuttered.

"Pardon me", gentlemen", Bustopher said gently. "But about the charity donation you asked about before yesterday put me down for…" He whispered something and they gasped.

"Mister Scrooge", Coricopat said. "That much?"

"Not a penny less."

"Oh my goodness I don't know what to say… I wish there was something we could give you."

His sister gave Bustopher her red scarf.

"A gift", he asked and she nodded. "A gift for me?" She nodded again and he put it on. "Thank you. Fifty times and a Merry Christmas."

"Here's your turkey Mister Scrooge", Pouncival said coming up to us with the biggest turkey I'd ever seen! Actually… why do you guys eat turkey at Christmas? We _never_ do that…

"Follow me lad", Bustopher said pointing at him and started singing. (Again watch the video… easier to do that than describing everything)

**_With a thankful heart, with an endless joy  
>With a growing family, every girl and boy<br>Will be nephew and niece to me (Nephew and niece to me)  
>Will bring love, hope and peace to me (Love, hope and peace to me)<br>Yes and every night will end, and every day will start  
>With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart<em>**

_**With an open smile and with open doors**_  
><em><strong>I will bid you welcome, what is mine is yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a glass raised to toast your health (With a glass raised to toast your health)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a promise to share the wealth (Promise to share the wealth)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a sea of love and a thankful heart<strong>_

_**Life is like a journey, who knows when it ends?**_  
><em><strong>Yes and if you need to know the measure of a man<strong>_  
><em><strong>You simply count his friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop and look around you, the glory that you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is born again each day, don't let it slip away<strong>_  
><em><strong>How precious life can be<strong>_

_**With a thankful heart that is wide awake**_  
><em><strong>I do make this promise, every breath I take<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will be used now to sing your praise (Used now to sing your praise)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And to beg you to share my days (Beg you to share my days)<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a loving guarantee that even if we part<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will hold you close in a thankful heart<strong>_

_**I will hold you close in a thankful heart**_

* * *

><p>Some of the cats we visited were Misto, Jemima, Bustopher's old headmaster, Asparagus. Sr. and of course the office to give the bookkeepers some coal for the next day. We ended up outside Alonzo's house and Bustopher shooed all the others away so that we could surprise the Cratchits. He knocked on the door and sternly said:<p>

"Alonzo Cratchit!"

Alonzo opened the door terrified.

"So here you are", Bustopher said darkly.

"Uh M-M-M-Mister Scrooge!" Alonzo stuttered out."

"You sir was not at work this morning as we had discussed."

"Uh b-but Mister Scrooge sir we did discuss it, it's Christmas day you gave me the day off."

"_I_, I _Bustopher Scrooge_, would I do a thing like that?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no uh I mean yes. B-but you did."

"Alonzo I've had my fill of this."

That's when Exotica came thundering towards us.

"And I've had my fill of you Mister Scrooge", she said.

"E-Exie", Alonzo stuttered. "Mister Scrooge-"

"And therefore Alonzo Cratchit", Bustopher went on.

"And therefore you can leave this house at once", Exotica said.

"And therefore I'm about to raise your salary!"

"And I'm about to raise you right of the pavement I… Pardon?"

"Pardon", Alonzo asked.

"Yes Lonz", Bustopher said. "Raise your salary and pay your mortgage on this house."

"I… uh… uh please sir come inside", Alonzo said.

Bustopher entered.

"Alonzo Cratchit", he said. "Would you and your family care to join us for a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas Day?" The family looked chocked. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else yelled and the house was swarmed with cats, rats, mice, birds… all sorts of creatures.

"And Scrooge was better than his words", Munk said. "He did it all and more."

"And Tiny Tumble", Quaxo asked sadly.

"Um… Tiny Tumble… who did _not_ die!"

"Aw isn't that swell", Quaxo said happily.

"To Tiny Tumble Scrooge became a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master and as good a man as the good old city ever had. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that truly be said of us and all of us. And so as Tiny Tumble observed…"

"God bless us", Tumble began.

"God bless us everyone", Bustopher finished. I felt how I was hoisted up into the air and carried out of the house while they sang:

**_The love we found, the love we found  
>We carry with us so we're never quite alone<br>The love we found, the love we found  
>The sweetest dream that we have ever known<em>**

"Hey see you later", Quaxo yelled and he and Munk waved at me. I waved back grinning as I flew through the air and away from this London.

**_The love we found, the love we found  
>We carry with us so we're never quite alone<em>****_  
><em>**But the last thing I heard was Quaxo saying:

"Great story Mister Dickens."

"Thanks, if you liked this you should read the book", Munk answered and I laughed. I kept flying towards the skies, hearing that song the ghost of Christmas Present sang. I sang along as I flew but suddenly something pulled my away with a jolt.

* * *

><p>I sat up and looked around me. I was in my living room, on my sofa, beside me on the armrest lied The Muppet's Christmas Carol and on my stomach lied my cat. I look at him and the movie and shake my head and go back to sleep singing:<p>

**_The love we found, the love we found  
>We carry with us so we're never quite alone<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
